theunitedorganizationtoonsheroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Megatron (Beast Wars)
In the far future, a Predacon (Destron) criminal took the name Megatron from the Covenant of Primus, and gathered a group of Predacons consisting of Terrorsaur, Scorponok, Tarantulas(Taransu), Waspinator and Dinobot. They stole the Golden Disk and a Predacon ship called the Darkside, before heading back in time to prehistoric Earth. They were pursued by Optimus Primal (Convoy) and the crew of the Axalon. Megatron mistakenly believed them to be on the wrong planet, but he made the most of it by collecting energon and attempting to destroy the Maximals (Cybertrons). He later recruited Blackarachnia (Black Widow) and Inferno to the Predacon cause. He manipulated Tarantulas's betrayal, and had Optimus Primal blown up as he destroyed the VokPlanetbuster. Megatron became a Transmetal as a quantum surge hit the Earth. Megatron recruited Quickstrike to his cause. Later, he also cut the Spark of Rampage in half and forced the deranged Transformer to serve him. Dinobot sacrificed his life to stop Megatron from destroying the proto-humans and disrupting history. Later, Ravage (Jaguar) came to Earth to kill Megatron, but Megatron showed him a message on the Golden Disk left by the original Megatron, bringing Ravage to his side. He fled battle and headed for the buried Ark, where he blackmailed Blackarachnia into opening it with the access codes she had downloaded. He entered, and destroyed the head of Optimus Prime, causing a huge time storm. However, he was defeated by Optimal Optimus, and Prime was repaired. Megatron made several more attempts to secure the Ark and alter history, and soon created a clone of Dinobot (Dinobot 2) and gave it the core of Rampage's spark. He did eventually enter the Ark, and soon was mutated when he took the spark of the original Megatron into himself. Megatron transformed into a mighty fire-breathing dragon. The Predacon base was later destroyed by Tigerhawk, but Megatron gained a new weapon in the form of the Nemesis. As he prepared to destroy the Ark with the Nemesis fusion cannon, he was defeated by the Maximals and the betrayal of the new Dinobot. He was hauled back to Cybertron (Seibertron), chained to the Maximals' shuttle's hull. Beast Machines Megatron broke free in transit to the future, and landed on Cybertron some time before the Maximals arrived. Megatron prepared a transformation-lock virus, and used it to incapacitate the entire population of Cybertron. He then created the Vehicons to secure the planet, and spent some time trying to free himself of his beast mode (which he may have blamed for his defeat in the Beast Wars). He stole all the Transformers' sparks and kept them in storage, creating his new vision of a perfect machine world. Upon their return, Megatron was opposed by the Maximals led by Optimus Primal, who tried to restore the organic to Cybertron. Megatron freed himself of his beast mode and planned to merge all the sparks with his own. In doing this, he would become as a god. In a final battle with Optimus Primal, both of them fell to their deaths into the core of Cybertron, and like seeds, transformed Cybertron into a technorganic world. Japan Megatron was a member of the True Path, and was brought back to Seibertron by the Cybertrons under Convoy without incident. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:TV Show characters Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon characters Category:Alien Villains Category:Aliens Category:Males